Golden Age Paladin of God
Personality Arbitrary, he doesnt really believe in a sense of justice nor actually follow it. Zealous, hes very Zealous towards God and mostly thats his main reason and his motives inside the world. Hes inquisitive too trying to study as much knowledge which also leads him towards his ambitious traits. Hes optimistic at most times trying to always stay calm even when he is in trouble or in pain as sometimes he would even embrace death. Backstory Callihan was born in a rich family in Italy called the Alphons who were immigrants from Romania. The family lived near the vatican city but they were actually from it. His mother went to vatican city to give birth to Callihan as he was also baptized two years later. Callihans now three as his parents and his family loved him to pretty much almost death though they also had their own work to do as they were still one of the rich families in Italy. After he reached the age of 9 he decided to focus on religion and work at the same time, though he didn't really have any time to have talks with his family or enter any of their time as they were busy just as he was. He began to reach his teenage years, he decided to leave his family go on his own without permission but there was a terrible darkside to this, he began smuggling heroin from Italy toVatican city. Day after day he would meet with mafia after mafia or cartel after cartel to promise to sneak by, the only reasons he was never caught were due to his wires, his wires were used as distractions in the nights saying there were always road disasters near by. He then became one of the most popular smugglers in Italy calling him by the "Angels Dust" he was a villain at the time serving his very own greed, though he would always keep his body a temple and tried to avoid using the heroin. How he got his powers are unknown some say he was tested on others say it was a change in physical DNA structure. Callihan felt as if he was the most powerful man in Italy but he felt a feeling in his heart, he felt like being more than a barbarian. Callihan decided to do one more job for one of the Italian mafias known as the "Gomez" but they didnt want him to go yet. The Gomez Mafia tricked Callihan into a cell where his last drop off was supposed to be but he didnt want to turn into the monster the truly was, instead he became much worse he broke out of the cell and began to use his wires to slaughter the mafia and their goons. Callihan decided to stop and become a priest in the Vatican city taking care of orphan children he was now the man he wanted to be. Villains began to rise in power, Callihan decided it was time to do what he was made to do, punish the heathen/heretic/false god and hunt those who disobey the true meaning of peace and destiny, he now goes by the Paladin of God. He left the vatican to do his work 10 years later but not as a hero, instead as a man who believes those who are villains possibly dont deserve second chances. Resources $9123 from his job in his past which he would always try to save or unless he ever returns to it, he lives in a house in the suburbs and he has a car, model type:Porsche Panamera Equipment / Weaponry He has 1 19 inch Flyssa, this weapon was made for close combat or if his wires were to fail. His wires are his main weapon for most of the situations in medium ranged combat. Specialisations Hand to hand combat and very accurate swordsmanship. Quirk Monofilament razor wires Razor wires which are hard to see depending on how many there are (you can see them if there were 5). They are only fatal if he were to use 5 of them, but they cant cut through thick metal. When using 5 wires, they are capable of slicing through flesh and leather. If Callihan were to use all of his wires on both his hands (10) they are stronger and can be seen clearly. His wires are capable of reaching 15 meters only so if he were to face someone who uses guns the wires won't stand much against them. The wires are also made to change his bodie’s structure making him ageless. He is capable of making them lift up to 75kg. Wire durability - 6k N per wire capping at 20k N (so if he combines 5 wires it would be normally 30k N but for balance sake it will still stop at 20k N max). and need 600 C or above to melt them Wire sharpness - Single wire can cut with 2k N, capping at 12k N (Same thing as above for balance reasons.) Wire speed - 25 m/s when he moves his hands around. Wire length - 15 m Versatility His wires can not just be only used for combat but also for lifting things if he were to use 2 of them. They can be used for cutting meat or other things for cooking too. His wires in combat are mostly used for slicing through weapons or the enemy though. Example Calihan moves his fingers up and down infront of the meat, he used three of his fingers and his hand went upwards as the pork chop was sliced into three with 5 of his wires. His wires were covered in pieces of meat as they were then scraped off as they went back into his right hand. Category:Golden Age OC Category:All Characters Category:Golden Age OC Rogues Category:Golden Age Rogues Category:Deceased